Kisses with Special Circumstances, Part Deux
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: My version of the #raydordrawermystery! I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own these lovely characters, but Oh how I wish I worked for Mr. Duff right now!_

_Enjoy!_

ASASASASASASAS

The day has been long and exhausting. The case just seems to keep going in circles. I feel like we aren't getting anywhere and I loathe that feeling.

We have been here since 5:30 this morning and we are no closer to singling out a suspect now than we were this morning.

Everyone looks defeated and I can tell that is eating at them.

Mike and Buzz are trying desperately to obtain all the information from the victim's online life, but the young lady was just so private, that it's scary. Especially for her age! Most 28 year olds, have every social media that is currently out.

Julio and Amy are combing through the boxes that they retrieved from her apartment. She kind of lived like a recluse. She had one picture in her living room, of her mother and father. There was no indication of a special person in her life. No clue to suggest who her friends might be or anything.

I have researched her criminal record and she has only two traffic tickets and they were paid they day after they were received.

Andy and Provenza are walking back in the Murder Room, after doing the notification to her parents.

We always manage to make eye contact when either one of us walks into the room. I don't know if it intentional or not, but I do enjoy it.

I can tell he enjoys it too, because a twinkle appears in his eye, once our connection has been made.

I decide that I'm going to make my way into the Murder Room and update the team on my progress and gather their progress as well.

As I walk into the Murder Room, I can feel all eyes on me. I approach the murder board and inform them of what I have discovered, which is very little and that doesn't seem to shock them.

"We haven't been able to find a trace of Ms. Abbott on any social media accounts," Tao says. "I have managed to find a few shots of her, from a neighborhood coffee shop," Buzz interjects. "But it looks like that was her only outing, other than work, she had her groceries delivered," he finished.

"Ma'am, we haven't found much in her personal affects either," Julio says.  
"It's like she truly lived with the bare minimum," Sykes states as I look at her and shake my head in approval.

"Ma'am it seems like she didn't have a life," Julio states and Sykes completes his statement with "which is scary."

"I know, poor girl," I say. Feeling the sadness overcome me even more. Certain types of cases get to me. She was a young woman, of considerable beauty and talent and she just shut the world out. It makes me wonder what happened to her in the past.

"When we informed the parents, they were considerably devastated but the father seemed a little off, Captain" blurts out Provenza.

"That is true," Andy says. "And another thing the house was filled with pictures of Ms. Abbott as a young girl and as a teenager in pageants and social clubs," he says "But none in her own house," we say in unison. Both of our faces lite up as it happens. We can faintly, hear Provenza say, "Idiots," under his breath. We share a smirk, like always, we have grown so used to his foolishness.

"There has to be a reason she left those photographs out of her life," Sykes interjects. "But why?" I ask.

"Umm, Captain I think I may have found something," Tao says. I walk over to his desk and sees that he has pulled up her birth certificate, and it says that she was born to a different Mr. and Mrs. Abbott. "Hmm, that's interesting," I say turning on my heels to look at the rest of the squad. "It seems like the parents, are leaving out some vital information about their child," I say looking at Provenza with a look of questioning.

"Well, I guess I better find out why!" Provenza says with a perturbed look that is almost sort of comical. "Why, you are just helpful today aren't you, Louie," I say as I walk away from Tao's desk, sporting a huge grin. Everyone in the room let out a huge laugh, as he looks at me with a death scowl. He hates the usage of his first name, but I just couldn't resist.

"Hmph," he says while still shooting me with the death scowl.

"Well, everyone keep up the good work," I say as I head back to my office. Andy is standing up and as I pass him, he places something in my hand. I appreciatively accept it and as I look at the treasure in my hand wink at him as he grins at me.

I walk back into my office and sit down. As I open the top drawer, I can see him watching through the glass, as I begin to deposit the little gift into the drawer, I smile at him.

I have at least a hundred of these little things now.

He says they are to replace the real thing, since I have barred that from ever happening in the office.

He gave me a Hershey's Kiss.

He told me they are to symbolize every time he wants to give me a kiss, but resists the urge due to my desire to maintain professionalism at work.

He even has a color system. Purple means he wants to kiss me really badly. Silver means I said or did something funny, mainly something to irritate Provenza, and pink means just because.

Somehow he has found one that is wrapped in silver paper with purple design on it.

As I deposit this Kiss with the others I look up to see him still watching me, so I blow him a kiss, and he catches it and puts it in his drawer.

Gosh, I just love that man.

ASASASASASASAS

_As always I appreciate the reviews, favs, and follows. So don't be shy! _


	2. I Want It, I Take It!

I just had to write another BAMF Sharon story!

It is inspired by "Sorry I Missed You" 4X02.

It can be considered an installment to _Afterthoughts_ as well, but I decided to include it here.

This is a birthday gift, for the amazing ProfTweety!

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The case has been solved and everyone is working on their reports as I walk back into the murder room with my fresh cup of tea. At the sound of my heels, Andy looks up and offers me smile and a soft smile tugs at my lips, as I'm trying to avoid being overtly obvious at work. But then his smile turns to a frown as I hear Assistant Chief Taylor say, "What is this I hear about Julio being in the field today, Captain?"

I turn to look at him and try to keep my face as neutral as possible, "I don't know? Could you enlighten me?" I'm sure sarcasm is dripping off of my words but at this point, I really don't care. He looks at me with his normal 'holier than thou' condescending mug, and asks, "Excuse me?"

I try to hide my smile, as I hear Tao snicker in the background, "You asked me what you heard about Julio being in the field today. Seeing that I wasn't in the direct vicinity, when you heard this, I don't know what you heard. So, I was asking you to clarify you question, Chief." I politely but still highly sarcastically inform him before I take a sip of my ginger and peppermint tea.

He huffs, I'm sure it wasn't meant for me to hear it, but I did, "I made it perfectly clear that I wanted Julio in this building for two weeks, before he went out." His voice elevated and I could sense that Andy had shifted behind me, but he hadn't said a word.

"Sir, you said that you preferred it. Not that it was a requirement. Or an order." I politely inform him, as I look at Provenza daring him to say anything. Oddly enough, I believe he would have taken Taylor's side on this, just to get back at me for earlier.

We stand here and look at each other like we are two sheriffs in the Wild West waiting for the other to draw their weapon, and then he turns and walks away, but not before saying, "Well, now it's an order, C-A-P-T-A-I-N."

As he enunciates my rank, I just take another sip of my tea, and shrug my shoulders at Provenza and Mike. I turn around and walk to my office and Andy is sitting there smiling at me.

As I walk past his desk, I hold my hand out. He places Kisses in my hand, and I give him a wink and he chuckles lightly. I hear Provenza mumble, "Idiots!"

As I walk in the door, I turn to say "Back to those reports people and Lieutenant, you really need a new catch phrase," before I close the door. As I approach my desk, I hear the squad room erupt into laughter. My blinds are shut, so I can't see his face, but I'm sure it is as red as a fire ant.

I sit down and reach for my computer, but another idea pops into my head. I sit the Kisses down on my desk, and fish my phone from my pocket and text Andy:

_Can I have some more, please?_

He doesn't reply, but the knock on my door comes shortly after.

He doesn't wait for me to reply, he walks in and walks up to me behind the desk and leans over to me, and says, "You already have some, how many more do you need?" He laughs at his own joke as he adds to my collection.

"A Hershey Kiss is just like the real thing, you can't just have one!" I breathe as he looks at me with his gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"Ha!" He says before I capture his lips with mine. It's gentle at first, but I need and I want more, so I take more. His hands are in my hair tilting my head back, as mine are caressing his face. As the kiss deepens, I stand up without losing contact, and push him to lean against my desk. He slightly growls, causing me to nip at his bottom lip, before my tongue darts into his mouth. He pulls me closer to him and starts running his hands down my back eliciting a keening moan from me. As the need for air becomes apparent we unlock our connection and he breathes," Wow, Captain, you sure are breaking a lot of rules today!" I laugh as I shake my head and retort, "I don't break them. I bend them!"

We both laugh. His hands are still roaming over my back, as he asks, "So, just like a Hershey's Kiss …" before I cut him off with another intoxicating kiss.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC 

I hope you all enjoyed! Leave me some reviews, I crave them!


End file.
